Marlene, the grand duchess of America
by Master-of-Feelings
Summary: Inspired by the movie, Anastasia. Marlene has to go to Paris, where her grandmother lives, with the help of an old servant boy of the old palace and his friend. Will things go the right way? Or someone will destroy the grand duchess before she reach Paris? Humanized and I know the title sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have many stories that aren't finished. But I promise you all, I will focus on them after I finish this one and the TD story. So please, I hope you don't get mad at me. So enjoy reading and review. And it's my own version of Anastasia. Make that the title: Marlene. Oh yeah, humanized.**

* * *

Chapter one: The grudge of the sorcerer/proulouge

In a palace called The Great Stone palace, a little girl with long brown hair and wearing a long blue dress, waltz her way to her grandmother, the queen. The little girl's name was Marlene. She had beautiful, hazelnut eyes that makes her grandmother smile. Marlene's father, Nicholas, had a party for their honor.

"Marlene." Her grandmother, Queen Amelia, called.

"Yes grandmother?" Marlene asked as she sat on her lap.

"Remember the song I used to sing to you?" Amelia asked her granddaughter.

"Yes, of course!" Marlene answered as Amelia gave her a music box and a necklace.

"The necklace is the key to the music box." Amelia said as she wrap the necklace around Marlene's neck.

"Together in Paris." Marlene read as she used the necklace to play the music box.

"And a song, someone sings... Once upon a December." Marlene and Amelia sang as Marlene gave her grandmother a hug.

"Thank you grandmother."

"You're welcome, dear." Amelia said as Victor*, a sorcerer, came in wearing a robe and holding a reliquary.

"I thought you were banished from here!" Nicholas shouted.

"Why won't you take good look on this reliquary?" Victor said as he chanted a curse on Nicholas' family.

As Victor cast a curse on the Nicholas' family, Nicholas ordered Amelia to get his children out of the palace before it's too late. Amelia and her grandchildren ran to the kitchen as fire surrounded them. Amelia ran to the other side of the kitchen as Marlene followed her. Her brothers and sisters tried to follow but a burning wood fell from the ceiling that kept them away from the two. Marlene tried to go back but a servant boy* grabbed her and Amelia to a secret passage to the outside of the castle. Amelia, who was senseless on her things, dropped the music box. The servant boy grabbed the music box as they entered the passage. On the outside of the castle, Amelia thanked the boy and ran with Marlene to the train station. The train started to move as people helped Amelia get on board. Running, Marlene reached for her grandmother's hand but knocked out by the cold. All she heard was her grandmother shouting "Marlene."

* * *

**Is that a good beginning? Please review and no flames.**

**Oh yeah, Victor is Blowhole and the servant boy was Skipper. ;) Now you know who. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just saying that I don't own the songs. And besides, the rightful owner owns it. So enjoy reading and review.**

* * *

Chapter two: The palace/first meeting

Ten years in the same place, people have to work even harder than before. Kowalski, a nosy man, walked to the old theater of the Great Stone palace to meet an old employee of the palace. And that was Skipper. Skipper and Kowalski set up an audition for anyone who looks like the grand duchess Marlene just to get the ten million. Several women auditioned but none of them aren't like the grand duchess, which was a disappointment to the two. Elsewhere, Marlene, now the under the name Marley, left the orphanage because the owner kicked her out. As she reached the fork of the road, one was leading to the fisherman's place and one was leading to Manhattan.

"Someone, please! Give me a sign! A hint!" Marlene shouted as she sat down on the middle.

While sitting, a puppy popped out of the snow and barked, which made Marlene look at him. The puppy barked again as he grabbed Marlene's scarf.

"Hey!" Marlene called as the puppy pulled the scarf off her neck and ran to the path to Manhattan.

"Wait a minute... Two roads lead to different places. One leads to a place I'll never find someone and one leads to where I will find my family. So I'll choose the road to Manhattan." Marlene said as she took the road to the right.

* * *

Marlene:

_Heart, don't fail me now_  
_Courage, don't desert me_  
_Don't turn back now that we're here_

_People always say, "Life is full of choices"_  
_No one ever mentions fear_  
_Or how the road can seem so long_  
_How the world can seem so vast_

_Courage, see me through_  
_Heart, I'm trusting you_  
_On this journey to the past_

_Somewhere down this road_  
_I know someone's waiting_  
_Years of dreams just can't be wrong_  
_Arms will open wide_

_I'll be safe and wanted_  
_Finally home where I belong_  
_Well, starting here my life begins_  
_Starting now, I'm learning fast_

_Courage, see me through_  
_Heart, I'm trusting you_  
_On this journey to the past_

_Heart, don't fail me now_  
_Courage, don't desert me_

* * *

Marlene passed a family as Pooka, her dog, played with the children.

* * *

Marlene:

_Home, love, family_ (Marlene waved goodbye to the family)  
_There was once a time_  
_I must have had them too_  
_Home, love, family_ (Marlene and Pooka played with a family of squirrels)  
_I will never be complete_  
_Until I find you, hey_(Marlene and Pooka left the family)

_One step at a time _  
_One hope, then another_  
_Who knows where this road may go_  
_Back to who I was on to find my future_

_Things my heart still needs to know_  
_Yes, let this be a sign_  
_Let this road be mine_  
_Let it lead me to my past_

_Courage, see me through_  
_Heart, I'm trusting you_  
_To bring me home at last, at last_

* * *

Marlene, who finally reached the train station, waited in line for a ticket. Finally, it was her turn.

"One ticket to Paris, please." Marlene said.

"Where are your exit papers?" The bearer (I don't what they are called) asked.

"Exit papers?"

"No exit papers, no ticket!" He shouted as he closed the window.

"Psst. You should see Skipper." An old lady whispered.

"Where can I see him?" Marlene asked.

"In the old abandon palace. And you didn't hear it from me." The old lady said as she left.

As Marlene left the train station, she found the opening of the palace shut with boards. Determined, Pooka went in first. Marlene tried to stop him, but instead fell over the boards, crashing to the inside. Meanwhile inside the theatre of the palace, Skipper heard the crash.

"Did you heard that?" Skipper asked.

"No." Kowalski answered.

"I'm gonna check it out." Skipper said as he left the room.

In the staircase, Marlene climbed until she reached the top of the stairs. Curious, she went to the old buffet table. She picked up the plate and saw a memory of her, dancing with her father. She shook her head then carefully placed the plate down. She walked to portrait and an old, but shiny vase.

"It's... Like a memory from my dream." Marlene said as she dusted the vase, but quickly let go of it.

Marlene walked to the staircase of the ballroom and started to sing.

* * *

Marlene:

_Dancing bears, painted wings_  
_Things I almost remember_  
_And a song someone sings_  
_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_  
_Horses prance through a silver storm_  
_Figures dancing gracefully_  
_Across my memory_

* * *

Marlene's imagination came to life. Ghost figures of the guests came out of the images hung on the walls as 4 couples bowed down to her and she bowed down as a greeting. She went downstairs as she twirled around.

* * *

Marlene:

_Far away, long ago_  
_Glowing dim as an ember_  
_Things my heart used to know_  
_Once upon a December_

* * *

Marlene's clothes became into a gold dress as she danced with other boys.

* * *

Marlene:

_Someone holds me safe and warm_  
_Horses prance through a silver storm_  
_Figures dancing gracefully_  
_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_  
_Glowing dim as an ember_  
_Things my heart used to know_  
_Things it yearns to remember_

* * *

As she danced with her last partner, the ghost of the royal family walked their way to Marlene's as the ghost of Nicholas danced with her.

* * *

Marlene:

_And a song someone sings_  
_Once upon a December..._

* * *

As Marlene knelt down, the dress disappeared and Skipper came.

"Hey you!" Skipper called from the other side.

"Stop!" Skipper demanded as Marlene picked up Pooka and ran to the top of the staircase.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Skipper said as Marlene stopped near the portrait, where the light shone at the young grand duchess' eyes.

"What are you he.. Here?" Skipper looked at Marlene, who was breathless.

"Are you Skipper?" Marlene asked as Kowalski came near Skipper.

"Kowalski, do you see what I see?" Skipper whispered to Kowalski.

"No." Kowalski answered as Skipper lowered his partner's glasses.

"Ah yes!" Kowalski exclaimed with a gasp.

"Let me ask again, are you Skipper?" Marlene asked again.

"That depends who's asking. Who are you?"

"I'm Marley, are you with the one with the travel papers?" Marlene asked as Skipper began circling her.

"Are you the one with the- Hey! Are you a vulture from another planet?!" Marlene exclaimed as Skipper stopped circling her.

"So, Merley-"

"It's Marley."

"So Marley, you want to go somewhere?" Skipper asked.

"Yes, I want to go to Paris. This necklace is the only clue I have." Marlene said.

Skipper signaled Kowalski to came closer, who was holding Pooka. Kowalski gave Skipper the tickets as Skipper removed the other ticket.

"So you want to go to Paris? Well I have three tickets and the last one is for the Grand Duchess Marlene." Skipper said as Marlene tried to reach the tickets.

"Well, you do look exactly like the grand duchess." Kowalski said as he and Skipper went to her side and guided her to the left side of the staircase.

"You look exactly like Nicholas' child. You have his eyes-" Kowalski started.

"The Romanov eyes!" Skipper corrected. (I like the last name, so what?)

"And Alexandra's chin." Skipper added as he touched her chin, but quickly shook her head and tried to slam them both.

"And the queen's hands." Kowalski said as they reached the portrait.

"You look exactly like her." Skipper said as he pointed to a portrait with the young grand duchess holding her grandmother's hand.

"But if you are not interested, we'll go now." Skipper said as the two left in front of the portrait.

* * *

**So. What would you think Marley would answer? Will she go or not? If not, Skipper will force her :3 so review if you want her to say yes or no.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I only want two votes. SO Marley would answer... YES! So enjoy reading and review!**

* * *

Chapter three: The answer/Victor's return

Marlene was still staring at the portrait and began thinking. Meanwhile, Skipper and Kowalski were walking slowly for their plan to work in minutes. After thinking, Marlene ran to the middle of the staircase.

"Skipper! Wait!" Marlene called as she stepped the step, one by one.

"D-did you call?" Skipper asked with a smile on his face.

"If I'm Marlene, maybe I'm the princess or a duchess or whatever she is, right?"

"Mhm. Go on."

"So maybe, if I'm not the duchess, the queen would know it and it was just an honest mistake."

"And so, we're off!" Kowalski announced.

"Did you hear that Pooka? We're going to Paris!" Marlene said.

"No, the mutt stays." Skipper said.

"No, the dog comes."

"I'm allergic to dogs."

"Haha, that's the grand duchess Marlene for you." Kowalski said as they walked to the staircase.

Meanwhile on the top of the ballroom, Hans, a puffin, with a reliquary was watching the three the whole time. Hans looked to the reliquary, which was glowing in different ways.

"Well, I got news flash for you, Marlene's dead. All the Romanov's are dead. They're dead." Hans said as ghost figures kept coming out of the reliquary.

"After all these years, this thing came to life just because some guy claims that Marlene is alive?!" Hans exclaimed as the reliquary glowed even more.

"Okay! Okay! I get the message. Wait a minute. If this thing's alive, meaning... Marlene's is still alive?!" Hans exclaimed again as the reliquary flew to Limbo, with Hans tied to it. In Limbo, Victor destroyed a large rock.

"Who dares to disturb Victor?!"

* * *

**I know it's short. But I have to watch the movie again XDD So what do you think? Is Hans a perfect good role as Bartok?**


End file.
